1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vertical blinds or louvers and more particularly to an improved vertical blind assembly having a plurality of vertical blinds suspended in a head casing, and which vertical blinds are both selectively positioned along the longitudinal axis of, and rotated in, in aligned relationship to each other, the head casing.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,981, provides a description of the prior art for vertical louver or blind assemblies, and a specific vertical blind assembly to overcome some of the deficiencies of the prior art. The description of the prior art and the relevant disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,981 is incorporated herein, in its entirety, by this reference thereto. However, although U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,981 does solve certain of the problems which occur in such vertical blind assemblies, the need still exists for a simple, low-cost and easy to manufacture vertical blind assembly, having means for holding each vertical blind in, and moving such blinds, in a spaced relationship, along a track system which follows the longitudinal axis of a head casing, and which head casing includes interchangeable end caps so as to selectively rotatably support the individual vertical blinds therein, so that the blinds are oriented in substantially the same direction. Furthermore, there still exists the need in the art for a blind assembly which is easily modified, depending on where it is to be hung and how it is to open, and which assembly is easily serviced to thereby extend its life expectancy, while at the same time being relatively simple and comparatively low in cost to manufacture and assemble.